This is a prospective open study of 15 total parenteral nutrition-dependent patients with short bowel syndrome evaluating the role and mechanisms of action of octreotide long-acting release (LAR). Patients will be on a standardized diet and fecal fat, and stool electrolytes and GI transit will be studied at baseline. Each participant will receive an intramuscular injection of octreotide LAR at weeks 0, 4, 8, and 12, with the last injection being 7 days prior to repeat testing. The above tests will be repeated 13 weeks after the baseline studies and will be compared with baseline. During the 12-week period, patients will maintain a diary to document their intake and output at least once per week. We anticipate that octreotide LAR will reduce diarrhea, stool weight, and sodium and potassium losses. During 1998, after initiation of the study, 7 patients have been enrolled of which 5 have successfully completed the study. Based on subjective response of the patients, the role of Octreotide LAR in management of TPN dependent patients with Short Bowel Syndrome appears to be very promising. This may have an impact on quality of life by decreasing fecal losses as well as reducing fluid requirements. I plan to continue the study until an enrollment of 10-15 patients total has been reached.